1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-231077 discloses a conventional connector with a housing formed with a cavity. A resiliently deformable locking lance projecting forward from an inner surface of the cavity and deformation space for the locking lance forms an opening in the front surface of the housing. A wall surface of a base end part of the locking lance is located at a back side of the deformation space.
A terminal fitting is inserted into the cavity of the housing from behind. The terminal fitting interferes with the locking lance during the inserting process and deforms the locking lance resiliently toward the deformation space with the base end of the locking lance as a support. The locking lance resiliently returns to lock the terminal fitting when the terminal fitting is inserted properly.
The above-described conventional connector is not a waterproof connector and no sealing member is mounted in the housing. Thus, there is a possibility that water will enter the cavity. Connection reliability may be reduced if water should deposit on the terminal fitting. Of course, a specified waterproof property can be obtained if a sealing member is mounted in the housing. However, the sealing member leads to a cost increase and simple a waterproof structure is hoped for.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to provide a connector with a simple waterproof structure.